zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Young Link/Super Smash Bros.
do we need this? he's a child in most games. what'd be considered a child anyway? he is 16 in zelda ii. i'd consider that a child. i vote to just make this about the smash character like the toon link page. we dont need to mention every game he;s a child in Oni Dark Link 22:46, 12 June 2009 (UTC) any one aganest turning it into a pure smash article? Oni Dark Link 18:16, 15 June 2009 (UTC) damn something did screw up there. ill try and fix it. its this new damn editor. i might switch back Oni Dark Link 21:49, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ok i fixed that up but am wondering should we keep the navs for every game? Oni Dark Link 22:12, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Hyrule Warriors Wow. My spelling really was awful six years ago. Anyway, Nintendo's latest direct has shown us that Young Link is going to be playable in Hyrule Warriors which throws us into a bit of disarray in regards to this page which is focused solely on the Super Smash Bros. Melee character. We have to consider our options. #Either have this page cover both the appearance in Smash Bros and Hyrule Warriors, in which case it's going to have a really odd format. #Revert it back to what it was before I got involved, which covered all instances in the series where Link is "Young". I still believe that would be a pointless article that would simply list appearances with two noncanon sections being bigger than the rest of the page. And everything in the main series section could just as easily be covered on the main Link page. However given the recent development some of you may prefer that idea. #The idea I'm most in favor of would be to make two separate pages for Young Link in the same vein as the Final Fantasy Wiki handles the Dissidia profiles. http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_%28Final_Fantasy%29/Dissidia. They lay out of Smash Bros is very different to general Zelda so making a separate page for every fighter with enough detailed and relevant information wouldn't be all that difficult. So we'd have a Link (SSB) page, a Ganondorf (SSB), Darunia (HW) etc. It wouldn't even be hard to make these pages since we can leech most of the information from the other wikis that cover these appearances. This is actually something of been meaning to propose for a while (along with a ton of other stuff I'm not doing). Anyway, that's my three ideas. Does anyone else have any ideas as to how we should proceed from here? Oni Link 17:41, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :Originally I was going to suggest just making a Young Link (SSBM) page and a Young Link (HW) page, but I actually prefer your third suggestion. There's no reason we can't go as in-depth on the Zelda characters in Smash Bros. as the Smash Bros. wiki does. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:01, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm cool with the third suggestion as well. Although that does beg the question about Toon Link's page. ::And will only playable characters in HW get separate pages? I guess it wouldn't be worth it to separate stuff like King Dodongo? —'Ceiling Master' 21:19, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::I'd expect "Toon Link" (no specific game) would become a disambig. I'm on the fence regarding bosses, since normally we do make separate pages for each of a boss's appearances, but several of HW's bosses are lifted straight from their original games. I think I'm leaning toward saying it's not necessary. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:21, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Well the reason we usually make separate boss pages is to (in theory) cover the gameplay and battle information that wouldn't fit right in a character article. And because Hyrule Warriors uses a completely different battle system it seems like there's no reason not to give them separate pages by the current standards. All the bosses in the game save the Imprisoned already have more than one article anyway. Oni Link 22:47, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :We're all in agreement, at least, to make seperate pages for fighter info. Should we make a sand box or something to agree on the formatting? I've been here seven years but this is honestly never something I've ever done before. Oni Link 00:02, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm definitely in favor of a sandbox. It could be... interesting. —'Ceiling Master' 00:11, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I've just copy and pasted the current page into my sandbox here (I had a great idea to expand the sword page once, maybe I'll still do that some time). We'll use that to make the Smash Bros. format to start. Everyone feel free to edit and give opinions on it. This needs to be a community effort (if our meager bunch of residents can even be called a community). If you have opinions on the style or format that you think looks better than don't hesitate to share them. If anyone is looking for inspiration, then check out the Smash Wiki's format http://supersmashbros.wikia.com/wiki/Young_Link_%28SSBM%29 I imagine ours will look somewhat similar to that (though already I have some ideas on how to improve it). Also we're going to need new Infoboxes for fighter characters if anyone is interested in making them. Oni Link 00:23, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :I've also created a forum where we can further discuss the matter as it wouldn't make much sense to further talk about it here. Oni Link 13:12, January 17, 2015 (UTC)